Falling Into you
by mystandmemory
Summary: Okay, it's really really fluffy, but it's cute, and you've been warned, so please please read!


Hiya! Thankie mucho for clicking on my story, and I'm ever so sorry if you don't like it, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't flame me for it. Hey I'm an American, freedom of speech and all that kinda used to it. Thankie kindly.  
  
Disclaimer: Ha. I claim everything. Mine, mine, mine I say. :: Shrinks at the scary looks:: okay, okay, not mine. But Onyx is. She's all mine, I invented her, and if she sounds like someone, I'm sorry, I didn't steal her, I swear.  
  
Okay, it's really, really fluffy...there was a little blue plot bunny sitting on my head thwappin' it until I was done...so you have been warned.  
  
Falling Into You  
  
A solitary figure sat alone, looking forlornly out the window of the great castle.  
  
"Where do I go from here?" the schools golden boy whispered softly to himself.  
  
/I really wish I knew.../ Harry thought, becoming more and more depressed.  
  
"Urk!" he exclaimed as he was hit in the back of the head, pitching forward and nearly falling out of the window overlooking the courtyard.  
  
Sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, he looked for the source of the projectile.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Said a happy voice from his left.  
  
The now smiling savior of the wizarding world turned to see one of his new friends, Onyx tossing an orange up and catching it again in her semi-gloved hand.  
  
"I don't know *how* you do that, but I wish you would stop. I do NOT need fruit thrown at my head once a day." He said lightly, picking up the orange she had thrown and tossed it back. "Heads up!"  
  
She tilted her head, listening, and neatly caught the bruised fruit. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." She said, flipping her black braid over her black-clad shoulder and walking over to stand behind Harry who had returned to staring out the window.  
  
"Yes, but when this week is over-" he began unhappily.  
  
"On about that again? Don't worry! You can come back as a teacher, I'm sure MaGonagall would love to have a DADA teacher who'll stick around. No need to fret dearheart." She said consolingly, setting the oranges down and laying her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd be gawked at even more than I am now! The people here don't care that I killed Moldie Voldie, they met me and got to know me first. But students... even the first years can't say hi without gibbering. They'd never be able to learn anything from me." He said, turning to face her.  
  
"Look at me. Is this the face of a witch who cares??" she asked, letting her face relax to impassiveness.  
  
"No, I suppose not. Can I have an orange?" he asked reaching for one.  
  
"No you may not." She said slapping his hand away. "You want revenge, you're just going to have to try something else."  
  
"I don't want revenge, I'm hungry, please?" he said, with the ever-popular puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Okay...but only if you promise you won't get depressed anymore." She said, holding the oranges behind her back.  
  
"I can't promise that, and you know it." He said, reaching behind her, encircling her with his arms.  
  
"I'll break you of your depressive habits if it's the last thing I do!!" she said, dropping the oranges and hugging him close.  
  
Harry was surprised at the vehemence in her voice, and put his finger under her chin, tilting it up until they were face to face. The light shimmered across her smooth white eyes, wet with unshed tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her closer as she tried to pull away.  
  
"Nothing, why do ask?" she replied, her voice steady, though she was obviously still upset.  
  
"Your eyes are wet..." he said, realizing exactly how close they were, and how soft her skin was as he pressed her up against him.  
  
"I can't cry. That ability was taken by the same spell that took my sight." She said softly, pushing away again, and this time Harry let her go, watching her turn and sit much as he had been sitting earlier.  
  
~  
  
And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
  
I see us inside of each other  
  
I feel my conscious merge with yours And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers" ~  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, cursing himself for bringing up her blindness.  
  
"Don't be. I can't remember what it was like to cry. And I don't want to remember what it was like to see. When I do I remember the long wand at the end of a wicked-looking hand and then red...always red. I don't think I could handle seeing again anyway, I like this world...it's black just like my name. Fitting, in my opinion. And much better than red." She explained quietly.  
  
Harry was shocked with the new knowledge, it was the most she had ever said about her disability, and it touched a cord knowing she trusted him with such personal information. She had said when they had first become friends back in their 6th year that she wasn't a very open sort of person. /Maybe...just maybe she feels the way I do.../  
  
~  
  
I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true And it feels so good falling into you ~  
  
"So where are you going after graduation?" he asked, hoping to change to a less painful subject.  
  
"Back to where I belong." No hope there...none at all.  
  
"California?" he asked, as she stood leaning against the window.  
  
"Of course." She said stoically, rubbing her arms as though she were cold.  
  
He came up behind her and took her into his arms, nearly collapsing with relief as she leaned into the embrace. /God I want this. She can't leave./  
  
~  
  
I was afraid to let you in here  
  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear The walls begin to tumble down And I can't even see the ground ~  
  
"It's my home. I can't stay at Hogwarts, and once school's out there's nothing holding me here. Nothing at all."/Please tell me I'm wrong./ She thought, resting her hands on his forearms.  
  
"I'm here." Harry replied, his voice trembling with suppressed emotion.  
  
She closed her eyes, letting out the breath she had been holding. "Yes, you are here."  
  
~  
  
I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true And it feels so good falling into you ~  
  
"Will you stay?" he asked, his muscles tensing around her.  
  
~ Falling like a leaf, falling like a star Finding a belief, falling where you are  
  
Catch me, don't let me drop! Love me don't ever stop!  
  
"For you, anything."  
  
~ So close your eyes and let me kiss you And while you sleep I will miss you!  
  
I'm falling into you This dream could come true And I'm falling into you  
  
Falling like a leaf, falling like a star Finding a belief, falling where you are.  
  
Falling into you...  
  
Okay, the song ~Falling into you~ is by Celine Dion, and I loveth of it!!!  
  
You've read, and you survived, so now review please!!!! 


End file.
